Eclipse
by Daksidein Deem
Summary: Un eclipse, el único momento en que la luz y la oscuridad se unen. La única forma en que los opuestos pueden estar juntos... Hermoso, sorprendente, meláncolico, esporádico. SasuNaru oneshot!


Naruto se encontraba en su oficina, revisando un reporte de misión del equipo de Konohamaru: como siempre, la misión había sido un éxito… Apoyó un codo en el escritorio y bostezó obscenamente

**One shot**

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no gano nada con esto, no me demanden…

Ah: advertencia de yaoi, y lemon….

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMEINTO"

(n/a: NOTAS DE AUTOR)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

_**Eclipse**_

Naruto se encontraba en su oficina, revisando un reporte de misión del equipo de Konohamaru: como siempre, la misión había sido un éxito… Apoyó un codo en el escritorio y bostezó obscenamente. Se aburría. Desde que había sido nombrado Hokage no había pasado nada interesante, sólo las rutinarias misiones de los ninjas de la aldea. Naruto esperaba que, al ascender a Hokage, los líos y ataques se precipitaran hacía Konoha para tener algo emocionante que hacer. Pero no, lo único que hacía hace tres semanas, era papeleo, reunión, papeleo, reunión…

Dejó el reporte que estaba leyendo a un lado, y miró hacía la ventana con hastío. La aldea ya estaba a oscuras. No se había dado cuenta de que había anochecido, pero se alegró de que fuera así… la noche en Konoha era hermosa, aunque el día también era muy bello, no se comparaba con la hermosa melancolía de la noche. La oscuridad le hacía sentir desolado, pero a la vez le reconfortaba.

No siempre fue así, cuando era pequeño le aterraba la oscuridad, y es que cuando estás sólo, la oscuridad te motiva a sentir a personas a tu alrededor, y si no puedes verlas, se hacen muy reales… Cuando su soledad se terminó, también lo hizo su miedo a la oscuridad; cambió por comodidad, se sentía tranquilo, y no entendía porqué… No lo entendió hasta que Sasuke se fue de la aldea.

Porque fue ahí cuando el sentimiento volvió a cambiar, en la oscuridad se sentía desolado. No era la misma soledad agobiante de su niñez, sino algo mucho más intenso que se remontaba a la sensación de que todos los que se acercaban a él terminaban por abandonarlo… Fue en ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta que relacionaba la oscuridad con Sasuke. "Por el color de su pelo, por el color de sus ojos", pero era mucho más honesto decir que era por su personalidad. Su personalidad fría, que pedía cariño rechazándolo, y se consolaba de su dolor, produciéndole dolor a otros, ya que era la única forma que había encontrado para sentirse vivo.

Se sacó el traje blanco y rojo, símbolo de su estatus y se dirigió a colgarlo en el armario, al lado de la ventana… En el camino, algo llamó su atención. Un pájaro negro, quieto, estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Naruto no lo había notado ya que no se había movido para nada, parecía una sombra: todo su plumaje era negro, junto con un pico inusitadamente afilado y brillante. Lo siguió con su penetrante mirada hasta que hubo colgado su traje en el armario, luego el oji-azul orientó toda su atención en el animal.

Mentía, el pájaro no estaba todo negro. Una cinta roja estaba anudada en su cuello, eso quería decir que el ave tenía dueño, y por su innatural quietud, que estaba entrenado. Probablemente fuera un ave mensajera, así que el Hokage buscó afanosamente en el ave, por si tenía atado algún mensaje. No lo encontró. En cambió advirtió un pequeño símbolo en una punta de la cinta roja atada al cuello del ave; De principio pensó que era una mancha en la tela, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era el símbolo de una familia… Un símbolo que conocía de sobra…

El ave mostraba, orgullosa, el abanico del clan Uchiha…

Naruto se sobresaltó e, inmediatamente, intentó arrebatarle la cinta roja del cuello. Probablemente la misma cinta fuera un mensaje. El ave no se dejó: emprendió el vuelo en cuanto notó las acciones del Hokage y se quedó flotando frente a su nariz, en una actitud desafiante. Parecía que le estuviera diciendo que lo siguiera.

Naruto miró para todas partes, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera y saltó de la ventana, para apoyarse en un poste de luz cercano, dándole a entender al ave, que estaba dispuesto a seguirlo. Pronto el pájaro comenzó a dirigirse al bosque de las afueras de la aldea, con un avance rápido, pero no lo suficiente para que el ninja lo perdiera de vista. El rubio sabía que estaba siendo imprudente, estaba conciente de que podía ser víctima de una emboscada, porque su obsesión por el Uchiha y su afanosa búsqueda no habían pasado desapercibidas por sus enemigos. Pero eso no

hacía nada más que tentarlo a continuar, una combinación de su ansía por saber del chico oscuro y cambiar el letargo de lo que había sido su vida durante las últimas tres semanas…

Pronto el ave llegó a las puertas de la aldea y se posó en un árbol cercano a ellas. Naruto tubo cuidado de pasar sin ser notado por sus guardias en la entrada y tubo éxito. Los jounins apostados en la guardia estaban demasiado atentos a la entrada de cualquier cosa, y no a la salida… El ave lo estaba esperando, un poco apartado:

-¿A dónde me llevas, pajarraco?

El pájaro, como respondiendo a su pregunta, levantó vuelo, y continuó adentrándose en el bosque. A Naruto comenzó a darle mala espina, de manera que se alertó al máximo. Fue así como lo sintió…

Podría reconocer ese chakra donde fuera. Emergía como una continua oleada de oscuridad. El pájaro se adentró en la sombra que la luz de la luna dejaba bajo una rama ancha… Aún estaban a varios metros del suelo:

-Bien echo, Michi.

"Esa voz". Porque era la voz que había estado en sus sueños y pesadillas, durante años. Se congeló en la rama donde estaba, en posición de ataque… Aún no podía verlo.

El movimiento en la sombra donde el pájaro había ido a refugiarse apenas le advirtió de lo que pasaba, pronto unos hilos finos, semi transparentes lo amarraron al grueso tronco del árbol en el que estaba parado:

-Pensé que estaba alerta, Hokage-sama. Atraparlo ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que creí.

La presencia de Sasuke se hizo evidente demasiado cerca suyo… Una risita burlona y fría hizo que se estremeciera, antes de que el clon se deshiciera en una nube:

-Muéstrate.- ordenó Naruto, al borde de la desesperación.

Una figura encapuchada emergió del lugar en las sombras:

-Tan poco tiempo en el poder, y ya ordenas como todo un manda más. Pero ahora no tienes cómo ordenar nada a nadie. Eres mi prisionero.

Aun con el desafío en los labios, Sasuke se despojó de su capucha. Su rostro se veía exactamente cómo lo recordaba, con el cabello un poco más largo que cuando era pequeño. Pero esos ojos negros, "esos ojos oscuros", lo miraban con la misma intensidad que cuando eran compañeros en el equipo siete…

Saltó ágilmente hasta donde estaba Naruto amarrado y se acuclilló frente a él. Miró intensamente sus orbes azules, acribillando la poca paciencia que, sabía, tenía Naruto. Cómo lo suponía, el incómodo silencio fue roto por el rubio:

-¿Qué te propones, Uchiha?

El tono de su voz lo decía todo. Estaba ansioso, temeroso, pero aún en ese estado denigrante su rostro expresaba esa furia salvaje, animal que lo habían echo el mejor ninja de toda la aldea. "Aun es peligroso, no se fiará de mi. Has mejorado, usuratonkachi."

-Quería hablar contigo.

Naruto miró el hilo que lo tenía amarrado al árbol, levantando una ceja:

-Puedes hablar conmigo sin tenerme amarrado.

-Soy un criminal clasificación S, y tú eres el Kage de Konoha.- Dijo el moreno, en tono displicente.- No te creo.

Se levantó, dejando su mirada oculta tras el flequillo:

-No escaparé.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza:

-Sé que no eres de los que escapan. Pero no es muy fácil hablar mientras peleas.- Se sentó a sus pies, para que quedaran a la misma altura, aun con una expresión indescifrable y su rostro en sombras.- ¿Prometes que no pelearas?

Naruto negó con la cabeza:

-Es mi deber.

Sasuke asintió. Se quedaron un momento en un tenso silencio. Ambos tenían demasiadas cosas que decirse, y ninguno sabía por donde empezar:

-Felicitaciones.- Sasuke miró al kitsune con sorpresa.

Naruto tenía la cabeza gacha, para que el moreno no pudiera mirarle a los ojos. Dijo la palabra entre dientes, abatido:

-¿Por qué?

-Itachi. Inmediatamente supe que habías sido tú…

El cadáver de Itachi había sido encontrado a las afueras del país del viento, hace algunos años atrás. Tardaron unos cuantos días en definir su sexo. Dos meses su identidad, y aún no habían encontrado al culpable del asesinato. Sasuke hizo la mueca fría y cruel que había llamado sonrisa, con dolor:

-Pues felicitaciones a ti también. Al parecer ambos hemos cumplido con nuestros sueños…

Otra vez el terrible silencio:

-¿Por qué?

Había muchas connotaciones para esa pregunta, pero Sasuke supo inmediatamente a qué se refería:

-No había, ni hay nada para mí en Konoha, Naruto. No pude volver.

-Ahora sí.- Los ojos del rubio lo miraban con determinación.

-Sabes que no.- Sasuke se acercó a su prisionero y cortó los hilos que lo mantenían atado.- No puedo cambiar lo que hice. Y si pudiera, no lo haría.

No lo había dicho con desdén. Si Naruto no lo hubiera conocido mejor, hubiera pensado que era indiferencia, pero era el sufrimiento y el dolor que ambos habían experimentado por lo que les era fácil entenderse. Aún cuando ambos ocultaban sus sentimientos; Naruto siempre lo había echo con alegría, y Sasuke, con apatía. La voz y el cuerpo del moreno, reflejaban arrepentimiento y se negaba, nuevamente, a asumirlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, en cuanto estuvo libre trató de atacarlo, pero el Uchiha lo esquivó y apretó el puño en su mano abierta:

-Quédate quieto, y no tendré que hacerte daño…- Era el mismo tono arrogante que recordaba, y eso le dolió más de lo que pudo soportar. No era nadie para hacer que se sintiera inferior.

-¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke! ¡Elegiste ese camino de criminal, porque no te quedaba nada en la vida!

La fuerza con la que dijo esas palabras, repletas de significados, fue lo que le dolió. Tenía razón. Para matar a su hermano tubo que matarse a sí mismo y a todos a su alrededor. Ahora una banda de fanáticos lo seguía por diversión y porque, al igual que a él, no les quedaba nada por lo que vivir:

-Tú y tu banda de secuaces, no son nada más que un grupo de renegados, que andan buscando un propósito. Tú tenías una vida, Sasuke, y la destruiste… Ahora ni siquiera aceptas la posibilidad de poder recuperarla.

Escuchándolo, comenzó a darse cuenta de que Naruto lo comprendía. Que, sin hablarle durante años, sabía lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, mejor que nadie. Y lo odió. Lo odió porque le mostraba lo que hubiera sido su vida, sino hubiera estado obsesionado por matar a su hermano:

-Cállate.- Los músculos de su cuello estaban en tensión, y respiraba agitadamente.

Naruto no lo escuchaba, continuaba con su monólogo sin escuchar nada, con los ojos húmedos y fuertemente cerrados:

-¡Te seguí por todas partes, te busqué! ¡Desperdicié años de mi vida, persiguiéndote! ¡Sólo para intentar que entraras en razón! Cuando no lo hiciste, lo único que deseaba era que ese maldito muriera para que volvieras conmigo, pero no… ¡Como todas las demás veces, aposté al perdedor! ¡Él murió, y tú con él! ¡Una y mil veces, me decepcionaste!

-¡CÁLLATE!

El rugido fue seguido por un puñetazo que le llegó en plena mandíbula, reventándole el labio. Con la fuerza del golpe, ambos perdieron el precario equilibro en el que estaban y Naruto se precipitó al suelo. Aterrizó limpiamente y miró, enervado, como Sasuke le seguía con todas las intenciones de molerlo a golpes.

Lo esperó, y en cuanto estuvo a su altura, lo lanzó con fuerza contra el tronco, al que había estado amarrado. Antes de que pudiera recomponerse del golpe, el rubio comenzó a acribillarlo contra el tronco. Inmovilizado como estaba, no tenía otra opción que tratar de agarrar los puños del Hokage. No supo si fue por instinto de supervivencia, la semi-inconciencia que ya lo tenía o el puro impulso de lo que siempre quiso hacer lo que lo indujo a tomar al rubio de la nuca y unir sus labios. Fue un contacto brusco: ambos se hicieron daño, pero los golpes de Naruto se detuvieron inmediatamente y saltó hacía atrás, por reflejo. Ambos estaban tan pegados, que éste movimiento los tiró al suelo. Con las mentes alertas, Naruto trató de zafarse, pero Sasuke lo mantuvo atrapado entre sus piernas e intentaba agarrar las manos del rubio que luchaban por separarlos.

Sus bocas seguían unidas. No se podía llamar beso, ya que lo que hacía Sasuke era mantener la cabeza de Naruto contra el suelo, presionando con su mandíbula la del otro. Se veían distorsionados por la cercanía. Cuando, por fin, pudo agarrar las manos de Naruto y elevarlas por sobre su cabeza, éste dejó de revolverse. Sasuke separó un poco sus labios, pero siguió presionando con la mandíbula:

-¿Me atacarás de nuevo?

-No.- Dijo entre dientes, cerrando los ojos, con furia.

Sasuke sonrió, o hizo lo posible por hacerlo:

-Sigues siendo pésimo mintiendo.

Naruto, al saber que el moreno no lo iba a soltar, dejó de hacer fuerza contra él. Sasuke se relajó un poco, y levantó la cabeza, para poder mirarlo mejor, ya que la cercanía le estaba haciendo doler los ojos:

-Podría matarte ahora mismo.- Dijo en un susurro, más para él que para el kitsune. Desafiante, el rubio miró a los letales ojos sin parpadear.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

Sasuke sonrió. No fue la misma sonrisa que le había dado anteriormente, fue una sonrisa verdadera:

-Le quitaría a mi vida lo único emocionante.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera comprender a lo que se refería, Sasuke volvió a unir sus labios, pero esta vez, con suavidad. Casi con ternura. El rubio aguantó la respiración, mientras el chico oscuro le acariciaba la herida que él mismo había echo.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, su cerebro, confundido. Pero su cuerpo le estaba llevando la delantera. Abrió su boca por instinto, dejándole el paso libre a su captor para profundizar el beso, cosa que hizo de inmediato. No entendía lo que pasaba. Sus ojos se habían cerrado por reflejo y aunque intentara abrirlos no podía, esa intrometida lengua le estaba embotando los sentidos. De pronto estuvo totalmente conciente de que Sasuke estaba aprisionándolo con su cuerpo, y sentía como el otro desprendía calor. Por otra parte, no le importaba estar acostado sobre el duro suelo, no sentía las pequeñas piedras, ramas y hojas que le incomodaban. Ahora sólo existía él, y el cuerpo sobre el suyo…

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba totalmente conciente de lo que hacía. El cuerpo de Naruto estaba tenso, pero relajándose lentamente. La reacción que él había tenido fue sorpresiva, algo fuera de contexto, pero no fue casual. El moreno sabía lo que quería, y eso era Naruto. El rubio se había echo querer, tanto en su tiempo de rivales, de amigos y de rehén del mal y salvador, respectivamente.

Misteriosamente, la sensación más intensa había surgido como consecuencia de su alejamiento. Mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos del rubio, más lo extrañaba… Mientras más distante se volvía éste, y su búsqueda un remoto recuerdo, la necesidad de saber de él, de verlo y, sí era posible, de hablarle se hicieron imperativas. Lo que sí fue sorpresa para él tanto como para el rubio, fue el placer que estaba experimentando… mucho más allá de lo que el beso estaba produciendo en su cuerpo: era la satisfacción mental y espiritual, un alivio, la llegada de algo que, secretamente, ambos esperaban y ansiaban…

Dejó de hacer presión sobre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlos con la punta de los dedos, tímidamente. Por un momento creyó que Naruto se despojaría de él y lo volvería a atacar, pero su movimiento no se debía a una acción hostil. Los brazos de Naruto pronto le rodearon la cintura, Sasuke bajó la guardia y, complacido, se dio cuenta de que Naruto le correspondía, por lo menos, esta noche.

El susodicho, por otro lado, al ver que sus pensamientos lo confundían decidió dejar a su mente de lado. Se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Sasuke, atrapado por sus peligrosos labios, que se sentía culpable… Pero nada tan fuerte como para detenerlo.

El moreno comenzó a incorporarse sutilmente, sin romper el apasionado beso que lo dejaba sin respiración. Estaba demasiado conciente de que estaba aplastando al rubio contra el duro suelo y no quería que la incomodidad rompiera un ambiente aún más caldeado. Naruto se dejó, de todas maneras estaba tan embobado que, probablemente, no se dio cuenta…

Pronto Sasuke se las arregló para apoyar al rubio contra el árbol. En cuanto pudo, dejó de besar esos enviciantes labios para seguir por su cuello, mientras trataba de abrir el simple kimono negro que usaba el Hokage bajo su túnica oficial. Se acomodó entre sus piernas con un poco de dificultad… Estaba apunto de volver a su labor, cuando se percató de que las manos del rubio ya no estaban en su cintura: de hecho, no estaban en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, sino fuertemente agarradas al suelo.

Lo desconcertó. Talvez el kitsune no le correspondía, después de todo, talvez todo había sido una mera ilusión, debido a la sorpresa.

Por supuesto que era eso. Obviamente Naruto estaría repugnado por lo que el moreno estaba haciendo. Innegablemente, no lo había matado todavía, porque no estaba completamente seguro de lo que sucedía.

Suspiró, deshecho. Sin siquiera mirar la expresión que, sin duda, mostraría enfado y repugnancia, se separó levemente de él, todavía disfrutando del suave aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando unas manos engarfiadas tomaron posesión de su trasero con fuerza y lo acercaron abruptamente al cuerpo que estaba por abandonar; los suaves labios del rubio comenzaron a devorarlo con ardor, dándole a entender que estaba cometiendo un error… Los labios suplicantes del rubio se hicieron con su oreja:

-No…-Dijo, en un susurro jadeante.-No te vayas…

¿Cuántos significados posibles tenía aquella frase? El moreno sintió como cada uno de ellos le atravesaban, y no podía hacer nada más que obedecer. Las manos del kitsune buscaban desesperadamente una forma de tocar la pálida piel que estaba oculta por las prendas, mientras Sasuke besaba, mordía y succionaba su cuello, con la insospechada finalidad de dejar una marca. Estaban tan agarrados el uno del otro que, si no hubieran tenido firmes y esbeltos cuerpos de shinobis, podrían hacerse daño; en este caso, no era nada más que excitante y pasional. Ambos dejaron de pensar para entregase mutuamente en todo, los pensamientos racionales los alejaban y no cabían en el estrecho espacio que separaba sus cuerpos. No era el momento de banalidades morales.

Al fin, Naruto pudo quitarle la camiseta que cubría el cuerpo del moreno, el kimono que él había estado usando estaba olvidado hace un rato. Se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiéndose el uno al otro, recuperando el aliento…

Sasuke permitió que sus dedos bailaran por la tostada espalda del rubio, mientras él respiraba pesadamente en su oreja… La extraña sensación que Naruto le despertaba estaba ahora, más presente que nunca y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aún era noche cerrada, cuando él sentía que estaba tan lleno de luz y calor. Había descubierto que el rubio era, para él, como el día. "Por el color de sus ojos, como un cálido cielo veraniego, y el color de su pelo, que se asemejaba tanto a los rayos del sol". Pero más que eso, era su personalidad. Esa personalidad brillante y llena de buenos deseos y esperanzas: Tan alejado del odio, como él lo estaba del amor… Era extraño recordar que ambos habían empezado al revés.

Cuando eran pequeños, era Sasuke quien era querido por su familia, admirado y querido por todos en la aldea. Un amor irracional y no compartido. Y era Naruto quien era odiado por tener al Kyubi en su interior. Un odio irracional y no compartido. Con el tiempo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, y ahora era todo al revés… Pero Naruto adoraba a la gente de Konoha tanto como ellos lo adoraban a él.

Naruto comenzó a moverse contra Sasuke, pero no estaba en la mejor posición para ejercer presión, así que el moreno tomó la iniciativa estimulando la entrepierna del kitsune, quien suspiró, complacido…

Las palabras sobraban, siempre habían sobrado. Lo único que el moreno necesitaba era escuchar los suaves jadeos y suspiros del rubio, para saber que era lo que le gustaba. Las manos de Naruto estaban agarradas de los hombros del moreno, mientras éste lo satisfacía con suaves embestidas, ignorando a la ropa que aún estaba entre ellos… Sorprendentemente, fue el rubio quien tomó la iniciativa en este punto, comenzando a tirar los pantalones de Sasuke, quien tubo que incorporarse levemente, mientras volvía a devorarle la boca en un beso hambriento.

Nunca era fácil desnudar a un ninja. Estaban tan ataviados con seguros y armas que uno no sabía que sacar primero, pero la desesperación que le había producido el roce de sus miembros, pudo resolver el problema fácilmente. Con una fuerza sobrehumana lo sacó todo de golpe y Sasuke se asustó de lo violencia de la acción: luego lo atrajo nuevamente hacía le suelo, donde cayó de rodillas, y el rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Ni siquiera le dejó un momento para replicar, volvió a besarlo con fervorosa pasión.

Después del susto, y nuevamente con los sentidos embotados, Sasuke tomó al kitsune firmemente de las caderas, y lo guió en su movimiento. Cuando el rubio agarró el ritmo, le comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, que necesitaba mucha más paciencia que el suyo. Naruto estaba tan repleto de armas y papeles, que se demoró más que unos cuantos segundos, pero cuando lo hizo el rubio terminó de despojarse de las prendas con saña, y lo abrazó fuertemente… Probablemente, con el mismo revoltijo de emociones de él.

Estaban desnudos y abrazados, ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche, tan sólo iluminados por la luz de una luna llena, cada uno perdido entre las más placenteras sensaciones: uno en una reconfortante oscuridad, y el otro en una iluminada dicha:

-Naruto, yo…- El susurro era apenas audible, lo había dicho muy cerca de su oído. No sabía como continuar la frase; "Lo siento", "Te quiero", "Te necesito". Todas encajaban perfectamente con lo que sentía, pero su orgullo no le permitió decir nada más. Naruto cerró los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas, ya que nuevamente los pensamientos habían vuelto a su cabeza. Nuevamente estaba conciente de que era su amigo perdido al que abrazaba desnudo en la oscuridad, al que, sin saberlo, le había tomado un estima más grande que la amistad. Quien había provocado heridas más profundas que las que hubiera podido ocasionar un amigo:

-Lo sé…- Le dijo, con el mismo susurró íntimo que había utilizado el moreno. Porque sabía, porque lo conocía, y estaba seguro de lo que Sasuke podía decirle en ese momento y su orgullo no se lo permitía. Lo besó nuevamente en los labios, de una forma dulce y condescendiente, restándole importancia a lo que Sasuke tenía que decir.-Lo sé.- Repitió, estrechando aún más el abrazo.

Sasuke le respondió, agradecido, y volvió a acariciar ese cuerpo que se le entregaba plenamente, a besar ese cuello que lo tentaba más que ningún otro… Pronto volvieron a estar totalmente estimulados, mientras Naruto se movía rítmicamente sobre sus caderas y Sasuke explorando la entrada del rubio. Ambos jadeaban en el oído del otro, nuevamente estas expresiones eran todo lo que necesitaban para entenderse y complementarse…

El moreno lo levantó de las caderas y comenzó con la intrusión, a la que Naruto respondió con pequeños quejidos de dolor. Sasuke se refugió en la curvatura de su clavícula, mientras el rubio se mordía los nudillos para no producir ningún sonido demasiado audible, ya que era muy probable que el sector estuviera custodiado y un gemido de pasión y dolor no pasaría desapercibido.

Cuando el moreno estuvo completamente dentro del kitsune, se quedó quieto para que pudiera acostumbrarse a la intromisión. Nuevamente se sorprendió de que Naruto tomara la iniciativa: Aguantándose el dolor se movía contra las caderas del rubio sintiendo como el miembro se deslizaba por su entrada. Sasuke soltó un leve gemido de placer, mientras el rubio no dejaba de jadear contra su oreja.

El sentimiento de unión los hizo confundirse momentáneamente en el otro; ni ellos mismos sabían donde comenzaba cada uno. En ese momento de éxtasis, no existía yo, sólo el nosotros. No existía el pasado que los había separado, ni el futuro que lo volvería a hacer, sólo ese momento, solo ellos, los dos juntos…

Pero ninguna alegría es duradera, en unas vidas desdichadas. Su momento tuvo una culminación infinitamente placentera, llegando juntos a un orgasmo profundo e intenso… Luego todo acabó.

Todo acabó.

Continuaban abrazados, con la culpa y el remordimiento en sus gargantas, la tristeza y la desesperación que lleva que lo inevitable se cumple. La vida los separaba, el destino los separaba, era imposible que lo que habían vivido pudiera se su forma de vida…

Era como la extraña unión entre la luz y la oscuridad: Un eclipse.

Hermoso, fatídico, doloroso, sorprendente, esporádico. Sasuke sintió como un poco de esperanza era iluminada: esporádico. Podría volver a ocurrir, enfriado por un periodo de tiempo. Era verdad que jamás podrían estar juntos, porque eran tan opuestos como el negro y el blanco, como el día y la noche. Pero todas las cosas opuestas se llegan a unir, productos de algunas excepciones…

Porque ellos eran un eclipse, la luz y la oscuridad que estaban condenados a estar imposiblemente alejados, pero que con una señal de rebeldía se juntaban cada cinco, diez, cien años… Esperarían, todo lo necesario… Y volverían a esperar…

Se separaron incómodos. Naruto se sentó en el duró suelo, abrazándose las rodillas. Sasuke se dirigió al pie del árbol en el que había estado esperando al Hokage, y trajo una mochila, de donde sacó un futon y lo puso a los pies de Naruto, sin decir una palabra.

Naruto lo miró extrañado, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento metiéndose entre las mantas, después de juntar su ropa que estaba esparcida por doquier. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, y para sorpresa del kitsune, se recostó a su lado, y lo abrazó posesivamente. Aun no acababa la noche…

Ambos se quedaron mirando las estrellas de un cielo de noche cerrada, mientras la luna brillaba afanosamente. Naruto fue el primero en caer dormido, mientras lágrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos azules y su nariz presionaba el cuello del moreno, sin decidirse a perderlo nuevamente.

Sasuke, sin embargo, no durmió. Se preocupó de grabar cada línea de su rostro, cada revoltoso mechón de cabello, mientras los acariciaba y estiraba. El olor de su cuerpo, el sonido de su respiración… Poco antes del amanecer, se incorporó lentamente y se vistió.

Sin despertarlo lo besó dulcemente, sin decirle adiós, sino un "hasta pronto", porque volvería a buscarlo, en un tiempo más. Luego emprendió su camino hacía la noche eterna que era su vida, con la pequeña esperanza de otra noche, que se transformaría en día, sólo para él…

Naruto se despertó en cuanto el moreno se fue, dándose cuenta de que, nuevamente, había sido abandonado. Pero que, como lo había hecho, volvería, de vez en cuando. Se vistió rápidamente, y se preocupó de limpiar el lugar para que no hubiera nada que pudieran seguir… Luego se dirigió a su adorada aldea, a su trabajo de ensueño, viviendo en el aburrido día en que se había convertido su vida, con la pequeña esperanza que volviera la noche sobre él, y lo reconfortara…

Porque su verdadera razón para vivir, se ocultaba bajo los melancólicos eclipses. Porque él, como la luz, deseaba oscurecerse nuevamente, aunque fuera sólo un momento, y estaba seguro que la oscuridad, anhelaba la alegría esporádica que le había proporcionado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

Wenu, por fin se acabó. Mi intención era hacer un one shot cortito, pero no soy buena para esas cosas…

Me harían muy feliz si me dijeran que les pareció… Sigo haciendo one shots, o me dedico a las historias largas, y que me deje de tontear… xD. Se puede decir que era una idea que tenía en la cabeza hace harto tiempo, pero es demasiado triste hacer un fanfic de ella.. Si haces algo largo, tiene que terminar bien… xP

Wenu, nos vemos en otro…

Daksidein Deem

Porfa, review!! Go! Go! GO!


End file.
